The Torture King and the Guard
by Ario
Summary: Okay Humolef and one of his bodygaurds have been attacked.Fiona and Van have been attacked and Moonbay is on a date with some new person! What is the deal with this?Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Torture King and the Guard **

Okay I do not own Zoids as much as I wish I did I don't.

Another thing this is an unusual story in that it does not focus around one of the main characters it actually focus' around one of my favorites Prime Minister Humolef.  This gives you info on his background and such that you don't find out in the show. This also introduces one of my original characters from a Role-playing site that I am in as well as a made up villain. Oh this also involves bloodshed so becareful if you don't like blood then this chapter isn't for you sorry.

Chapter 1

  It was a bright and sunny day. Emperor Rudolf was out in the courtyard talking with Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz about something and the Prime Minister Humolef was in his office working on paper work.  The minister sighed out loud when a knock on the door came.

"Come in." Humolef said looking up from the papers.

A tall man with brown hair and dark blue eyes comes in. The man was young looking and was kind of lanky but he had the aura of a great commander and a loyal friend.

"Prime Minister Sir the Emperor would like to see you when you are ready." The man said with a smile.

"I'll be right there Talon." Humolef replied with a smile to the commander of his bodyguard squad.

"Of course sir we can't have you being late now can we?" Was the reply from the younger man laughing a bit.

Humolef got up and walked out the door Talon following. The palace was unusually empty for this time of day but it was a nice day so Humolef thought nothing of it. That was a mistake that would cost them both. They had just reached the door to go outside when Talon saw a glint from a wall. He tackled the Prime Minister and got hit in the shoulder. Letting out a hiss of pain he pulled the Minister back into the doorway while the Colonel got the Emperor out of the area.

"Minister get out of here they obviously want you." Talon said pushing the older man into the palace and receiving the second shot in the leg causing him to limp.

"Talon I wont do that." Humolef replied grabbing hold of the other man and getting him into a nearby room. That was when the bomb exploded sending the Minister through the floor and Talon threw a window. Talon landed outside and with a loud,"Oomph!" and was knocked out. The minister unfortunately was not so lucky. He had hit the basement floor which was like four stories below and had been buried underneath the rubble from every where above him.

Okay so what do you think? Read and Review Please and remember this is my first fic so watch it I want more ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay you don't know the stuff on some of my own characters. Well I'll add them here for you.

Name: Talon Connan

Age: 23 

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 124lbs. (Mostly muscle)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Gender: Male

Zoids: Blue Zaber Fang and a Lightning Saix

Zoids Stats

**Name:** Zaber Fang/Saber Tiger   
**Alignment:** Imperial   
**Registration Number:** EZ-016   
**Height:** 9.1 Meters   
**Length:** 15.6 Meters   
**Weight:** 78 Tons   
**Top Speed:** 240 Kilometers Per Hour   
**Weapons:** Dual 30mm Cannons, Triple Impact Cannon, 5 single 20mm cannons, 3-shot Missile Box, Hardened Alloy Claws and Teeth   
**Special Abilities:** Sensory Unit

Added things: Carapace Upgrade Plasma Fang and Dual Plasma Claws

**Name:** Lightning Saix   
**Alignment:** Imperial   
**Registration Number:** EZ-035   
**Height:** 8.8 Meters   
**Length:** 18.4 Meters   
**Weight:** 65 Tons   
**Top Speed:** 325 Kilometers per Hour   
**Weapons:** Dual Lightning Beam Cannons (Forward Facing), Alloy claws and teeth   
**Special Abilities:** None 

Organoid

Haro

Type: Dragon with wings

Color: Blue

Eyes: Dark Green

Is a average height organoid like Zeake. He can add a weapon of his choice onto a zoid that won't decrease it's speed. Is very goofy but is nice to anyone Talon likes.

Weapons: 2 blades on side of mouth

1 blade on his neck another on his tail with a organoid Snipe Gun in his tail.

The assassin in this story is using a made up zoid of my own as well and once you meet him I'll give you the details on him.

I apologize for the last chappie being so short so I'll make this one long. Oh and thank you Paladin Dragoon for sending me a review. I also wrote part of this in a study hall so I had something to do.

Chapter 2

When Karl felt a tremor and heard a rumble he knew something was wrong. The fact that the ground was shaking proved that but what it was, he didn't have a clue.

"Your highness something is wrong." Karl said getting up from his hiding spot.

"Your right Colonel but what could it be?" Rudolf said getting up also.

"I'm not sure but lets go back and see." Karl said and started to walk over to where they had last seen Humolef and Talon. When they go there they didn't like what they saw. Talon was on his back in the middle of a pool of blood. Cuts and scrapes from when he went out the window covering his face and arms shredding his uniform. Karl and Rudolf ran over to him.

"What happened Commander?" Karl said in his commanding tone.

"Bomb went off sent me through the window and Humolef through the floor." Talon said and it was instantly followed by a mouthful of bloody saliva.

"We need to get you out of here." Rudolf said calmly.

"Get the Minister first please." Talon pleaded sitting up.

"We'll get the Minister don't worry Commander. But we have to get you out of here." Karl said with a sigh.

Meanwhile at the enemy base camp.

"I don't care what you think I do my job my way but you'll get what you want don't worry." A red clothed man said. Two fierce red organoids were nearby watching and waiting for someone to try and attack there master.

"Listen I want Humolef alive not dead and his pathetic body guard squad as well. If I get them you get payed." Another man said in a venomous tone.

"Like I said before let me do my work and you'll get your job done." The red clothed man replied and walked off the two organoids following.

"Dang assassins who do they think they are. But he isn't just a assassin he is also a hunter willing to bring me in a catch for money. Aye if he does this then I can finally get my revenge." The black cloaked man said and laughed evilly.

Back at Guygalos.

"Come on hurry up we don't know if the Minister is alive or not hurry!" Someone yelled as an Elephander with a crane lifted the last piece of rubble out of the hole.

"Rescue teams 1 and 2 go!" The same man yelled.

The two teams went down the hole and found Humolef. Humolef who had been underneath rubble was covered in cuts and bruises. He also had two big gashes on his face one on his forehead the other running down the left side.

"This is Rescue Leader we have found the Minister but he is in bad shape get ready up there." The rescue commander said and with the help of three other members of his squad got the Minister out of the hole.

Do you like? Read and Review please and give me idea's!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay yet again thank you Paladin Dragoon for your review. Now before I go on if any of you that are reading this don't know what a organoid is it is a mini zoid that fuses with another zoid to increase the bigger zoids capabilities. Now if I have to I'll drag in Van and the others and that is what I am going to have to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids as much as I wish I don't so there!

The Torture King and the Guard Chapter 3

Van Flieheight and Fyona not to mention Irvine and Moonbay were at Guygalos helping to figure out why someone was after Humolef. The blood stained Karl and the dirty Rudolf were there as well. They were all standing in a tent that was in the courtyard of the palace waiting to see how there friends were going to pull through.

 "This doesn't make any sense why would someone go after Humolef?" Irvine said in disbelief.

"Maybe it was something he did before Rudolf was born." Van said pondering.

"Yes but what could he have done? Humolef has always been a really nice guy." Moonbay said shaking her head at the thought of Humolef doing something evil.

"That is interesting really but look at how they went to get him. It's almost like they wanted Humolef to live. Why would someone go through all of this trouble just to kill him?" Fyona said rubbing her chin.

That was when Thomas walked in. He took a quick look around and gave something to Rudolf.

"When I came into the Palace someone gave that to me. They said that Rudolf and the others might like to see it." Thomas said with a shrug.

"What could it be?" Rudolf said and took the disk that Thomas had given him. He put it into a nearby player and everyone gathered around it.

"So I see that you got my message. That's good because if you want everyone else to live in Guygalos then give me Humolef." The dark cloaked man said and began to laugh that was when the screen cut out.

"So he is the one behind this." Irvine said punching a fist into his open palm.

"Yes but where is he? Why does he want the Prime Minister?" Thomas said quickly but he to was frustrated.

"That is something we will have to find out. But right now I think all of us need to relax or do something. We cant do anything until Humolef or Talon is awake and that could be a while so find something to do." Karl said as he remembered how the other soldier had gotten knocked out.

Flash back OOC: Okay I rarely do this kind of thing don't hurt me!

They had just gotten Humolef out of the hole. Talon had seen the Minister and had shook his head blaming himself for it.

"It wasn't your fault Talon you couldn't have done anything to get him out of the way." Karl said looking at Talon.

"Yes I could have. I could have at the very least pushed him so he didn't fall all the way to the basement." Talon said and fell to his knees ignoring all the pain in his chest, arms and legs.

"Come on straiten up. Humolef wouldn't be doing this and you shouldn't be either." Karl said sternly.

"Listen to me it's my fault Karl nobody else's. I am willing to accept that." Talon said with a sigh.

"If you hadn't taken Humolef inside then he would be dead." Karl said in reply and trying to help the other man up.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I am not at fault." Talon said shrugging off the help.

"Get on your feet and get in there for treatment!" Karl said sternly.

"Make me. Your not the one who is at fault!" Talon countered.

"I'm sorry about this Talon I really am." Karl said and punched Talon in the head knocking him out.

End of Flashback.

"Okay so we will all meat back here around six got it? If you aren't here then we will come looking for you." Moonbay said calmly looking at everyone else.

"Yes that works for me." Karl said with a sigh at the memory.

Everyone else let out murmurs of agreement. They all went there separate ways. Karl and Thomas to look at the hole where Humolef went through Rudolf inside of the Palace and Irvine, Van and Fyona along with Zeake to a plain outside of the city. Moonbay went look around and see if she could find out more things on the person who wanted Humolef.

Van and the group that was with him got into there respective zoids. Zeake stayed out of the Blade Liger and watched.

"Okay Irvine this is just practice so no doing heavy damage." Van said and received a chuckle for a response.

"That's fine kid." Irvine said as he stopped chuckling and attacked Van with his beam cannons.

On a nearby hill the red clothed man and his organoids watched. He was in his zoid and had aimed for the Blade Ligers cockpit.

"Okay now it is time for the Legendary Van Fliheight to die." The man said and fired.

Van who had just dodged a shot from Irvine didn't even notice the shot until it was to late. The shot got through the cockpit shield and hit him in the arm.

"What was that?!" Said a very startled Van who noticed the shot in his arm and winced.

"Somebody is shoAHH!" Fyona yells as she gets shot by the same person only in the stomach.

"Hmmm now this is not going very well. Okay but that will get him away from Humolef and Connan so I can get them." The red clothed man said and fired at the Blade Liger again as a precaution.

Van gets the shot in the other arm and has tears in his eyes.

"No why did you have to shoot her. FYONNA!" Yells and Zeake fuses with the Blade Liger as Van activates the Ligers boosters to get him back to the palace faster. Irvin follows him and always staying behind Van so he would take the shots instead of him.

The red clothed man went back to his base and prepared for the next nights work. He laughed at the idea of doing this for getting back at Van and the Empire would surely bring him pleasure.

Read and review please I would like it very much. Any ideas that you have please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I would like to thank Paladin Dragoon for her/his idea for the idea in my last chapter! Oh some characters have different spellings like Fyona is also spelled as Fiona so don't yell at me if I use one of them. That and Van's last name. The assassin dude is one of my other Rp characters so ya know but that won't help much!

I'll try to make this chappie longer then the last few. 

The Torture King and the Guard Chapter 4

As the Blade Liger and Lightning Saix ran back to the palace the red clothed man and his two organoids went back to their base. They put the zoid in the hanger and went to get ready for the night.

As soon as the Blade Liger came running into the courtyard of the palace Rudolf instantly knew something was wrong. That was the same for the Schubaltz brothers as well. The three of them ran into each other as they went running towards the Blade Liger.

"Ouch Thomas get your but off of me!" Karl yelled trying to shove his brother off.

"I would like to Karl but I have the Emperor on me!" Thomas replied kicking Karl.

"Would you two calm down?" Rudolf said getting up.

The two brothers glared at each other but got up and the three of them ran over to the Liger. When they got there Van was getting Fiona out of the Liger and a group of medics took her off to a nearby medical tent.

"What happened?" Karl, Thomas and Rudolf said in unison looking at Van.

"A sniper shot at me. The first time he got my arm and the second he got Fiona in the stomach. Who ever did this is going to pay. He is going to PAYY!" Van yelled and was instantly grabbed by the newly arrived Irvine.

"Calm down kid we'll get him don't worry. Now go and get those arms of yours patched up." Irvine said calmly getting approving nods from the others.

"Alright I will." Van said with a nod and walked over to another medical tent.

"So a sniper shot at them?" Karl said looking at Irvine with a hard probing look.

"Yeah he was definitely aiming for them. He was probably trying to kill Van to get him out of the way. But with Fiona hurt Van is only going to rip the guy to shreds." Irvine said with a shake of his head.

"This is bad. If that assassin strikes again we are all done for." Rudolf said with a sigh.

"If we can find out who it is then we can do something about it." Thomas said frustrated about it.

"Yeah but anyway how is the Minister and the Commander?" Irvine asked looking at Rudolf.

"Talon is throwing a fit because he can't get out of bed yet. His wounds have healed but the doctors want him in there for another day. He even knocked out ten doctors to prove that he was serious about leaving." Rudolf said with a chuckle then he sighed getting a look of dread on his face," Humolef on the other hand is still knocked out. They say he isn't in a coma but isn't conscious it's weird. When ever he wakes up though his body from all of the cuts, scraps and broken bones from the fall should be healed. I just hope it is soon so we can get some answers."

"Hmm anyway where is Moonbay? I thought she would have been back by now." Irvine said looking around for the transporter.

"She called and said she wouldn't be back until later tonight. She said that she found someone who could help and was going to get some other things for her meeting with him. Anyway it sounded like Moonbay found a date and had a excuse not to come back tonight." Thomas said with a nod.

"Yes it did." Karl said with a nod himself.

"A-a-a-a d-d-d-d-daaaate?" Irvine stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes that is the way it sounded." Rudolf added himself with a nod.

Zeke who had defused from the Blade Liger walked over and heard everything. He started to laugh at Irvine then got hit on the head by the enraged mercenary.

With Moonbay

"Hmm which one to take?" Moonbay said looking at all of the expensive dresses in front of her.

She picked one up and held up to her in a mirror. She smiled it was a blue sparkly long dress. She put it off to the side deciding on that one. Then she went and got a pair of blue high heeled shoes to match it.

"Gee it was sure nice of Rudolf to let me buy all of this stuff on his account." Moonbay said out loud walking over to the counter with her things and paying for them.

She walked out to her Gustav. She had brought this with her to make it look like she was just a transporter looking into some rumors and it had worked. It had also caught the attention of her date for the night. She smiled and got into it. She drove off to the outskirts of the city and changed into the dress inside the Gustav. It was around five o'clock and she had half a hour to get to the restaurant that she was going to. She drove back into the city and got to the restaurant with three minutes to spare. She waited outside of the fancy place and soon spotted her date. The man was about six feet four inches tall with black hair and he was in a tan suite for the night. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello Moonbay. You are very gorges in that dress but that does not hide your own magnificent beauty." The man said in his British accent as well as a bow.

"Thank you Feorkan you are as handsome as ever." Moonbay said with a curtsey. 

"Shall we go inside and eat?" Feorkan said with a smile and holding out a arm for her.

"Of course that is what we are here for." Moonbay said and took his arm.

They walked into the restaurant that way and got their table. They both had a good time eating and laughing at the others jokes over dinner. After supper they walked out and talked to each other as Moonbay got into her Gustav.

"Moonbay? Would you like to come to my house for the night? You can head back to the palace in the morning or later in the week." Feorkan said with a smile.

"I-I-I-I'm flattered and that doesn't sound bad. Let me call my friends and then we'll head over sound good?" Moonbay said and Feorkan nodded.

Moonbay called up the palace and got to Rudolf.

"Hi Moonbay when are you coming home?" Rudolf said with a smile seeing Moonbay okay.

"I'll come home later in the week. My contact is going to show me around and that could take a while." Moonbay said with a nod.

"Okay be safe Moonbay and good luck." Rudolf replied and hung up.

"Okay then lets get to your place then shall we?" Moonbay said as Feorkan got in.

"That's fine with me." Feorkan replied and kissed her on the cheek making Moonbay blush.

Okay who is this Feorkan guy? What does he have to do with my story? Why am I asking you this? Read and review and then we shall all find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had school things to do.*Kicks school hard*Anyway I'll get this going again and I hope you like this chappie!

The Toruture King and the Guard Chapter 5

At Feorkan's House

"Okay sooo where do you want me to sleep?" Moonbay asked while gazing around the spacious room.

"Follow me and you'll see." Feorkan said with a smile walking down a hall.

"Okay." Moonbay replied and followed.

"As much as I like you Moonbay I am afraid that I am going to have to do this." Feorkan said with a evil smile as two red evil looking organoids entered the room.

"Huh what do you ahh mean?" Moonbay said with a yawn.

"You are going to meet my employer the Torture King." Feorkan said as Moonbay collapsed on the floor.

At the Palace the next day

"Damn Docter let me go!" A angry voice yelled from a tent.

"Okay and I always thought that Humolef was a kind and gentle person." Irvine said getting agreeing nods from the others.

"Well he does have a temper and has a habit of putting dents into his Red Horn." Talon replied.

 Talon who had been allowed to get up from bed after giving several doctors concussions was looking at lot better then he had before. That and the fact that he was one of the few people close to Humolef was the reason why he wasn't out looking for the sniper.

"He does?" Rudolf said in disbelief looking at Talon.

"Yeah especially if he is mad." Talon said as he ducked under a tray that had come flying his way.

"AHH CRAZY PRIME MINISTER!" A doctor yelled running out of the tent followed by a group of nurses and such.

"Okay then uh hehe I think we should FIND COVER!" Talon yelled getting onto the ground to avoid other flying objects.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Van said looking around as he got hit by a air borne lunch tray.

"Humolef just woke up and then doctors tried to give him some shots and he kind of went a little crazy." Talon said covering his head with his arms.

"I see now." Van said getting onto the ground himself as a very pale Fyona walked out.

"You should be inside the tent Fionna." Thomas said as he got hit by a cart now.

"He has to running out of things by now." Karl said crawling over.

"Yeah he has thrown just about every thing these tents have in them out already." Irvine said as Van and him helped Fiona onto the ground.

"AHH HE'S COMEING OUT!" A lone doctor yelled being chased by a very mad and grumpy Humolef.

"Morning sir." Talon said smiling at Humolef.

"Good morning Talon, Your Highness, Colonel, Lieutenants, Irvine and Miss Fiona." Humolef said stopping his chase.

The small group of people got up covered in dust but with relieved looks on their faces.

"Uh okay then Humolef would you like to explain what is going on now? I mean exactly why is somebody trying to kill you?" Rudolf said looking at the older man with a pleading and concerned look.

"It happened when Dustin Connan Talon's father was in charge of my bodyguard squad which means Your Majesty that you weren't born yet. Anyway me and Dustin were out and exploring one day having finished inspecting a few bases when we were attacked. The attacks came from four Heldi Gunners and about 20 Rev Raptors. We got through the zoids but our own were pretty beat up. That was when a black Whale King showed up. It took both of us into it by some kind of transporter. Inside we both were tortured beyond what anyone should have to suffer. Four days into our capture Dustin had a idea on how to get out of there. It was that when the guards came to get us for that day of torture we were to tackle them and get into any flying zoids that we found. Well it partially worked when the guards came we tackled them and got out but that was the only thing that happened to the two of us. We were running to the hanger when the man called the Torture King made his appearance to us uncovered. He had cold green eyes and a very scared face one that I will never forget. He took a shot at me with a pistol but that was when Dustin got in front of me. He took the shot and the ones that came after soon he tackled the man and yelled at me to run. As much as I didn't want to leave a dear friend and a great soldier behind I had to. I got to the hanger and the was about to leave when the Torture King came back in holding Dustin's dismembered head. He yelled at me that he was going to get me again one day and finish what had been started. When I got back I told Talon's mother and took the Connan's in like a family. That should explain why this man wants me and it looks like he will do anything to get me again." Humolef said tears running down his cheeks.

"My word I never knew why didn't you tell me Humolef I could have taken precautions against this man coming after you." Rudolf said crying himself.

"I can explain that. He didn't want you to worry. He told me that I was to make sure that I went with him to just about everywhere and to make sure that the others were ready to stop a attack." Talon said with a sigh.

That was when Haro, Talons goofy organoid came. He walked over and hugged both Talon and Humolef waging his tail happily.

"Hey Haro." Talon said with a smile at the blue organoid who just hugged him again.

"Who is this?" Thomas asked looking at Haro with curiousity.

"This is Haro my very goofy organoid." Talon said with a bigger smile.

"Hey guy's where is Moonbay?" Irvine asked as he saw the sun setting.

"Yeah where is she you would think that she would have at least called by now." Van said as Zeke tackled Haro.

"Hmm I wonder if anything happened to her." Irvine said worriedly.

"Why Irvine do you have anything going on with Moonbay that we should know about?" Fiona asked with a playful grin.

"No no it's nothin just curious about a friend that's all." Irvine said with a blush as everybody laughed.

Okay time to end this chappie. Read and review people and we shall learn what is going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay then time to update! Yay*streamers go flying*Okay then hope you like and lets see I don't own zoids and I don't intend on making money from this so yet again hope you like! Oh and the first few people who tell me who my favorite couple is out of Zoids CC get a free plushie of their favorite anime character! Now on with the show!

At the freaky dank dark base of the Torture King's

"Oh Moonbay wake uuup." A soft and gentle voice said or at least that is what it sounded like to Moonbay.

"Huh wh-wh-where am I?" She asked waking up slowly.

"In the base of the Torture King." The voice said but this time a lot deeper and angrier.

"I'm where?" Moonbay asked then she opened her eye's fully and looked at herself. She screamed at this point feeling a hot tingling sensation in her thighs.

"Come now you can stand more then just a level 10 injection of laser blood. A 12 year old kid can stand it so you should be able to with out a problem." The man said angry and with a commanding tone in his voice as well.

"L-l-laser blood?" She replied looking up at the man now. She cringed at the sight. The man had cold green eyes and a very scared face.

"Yes it is blood that has been mutated to carry the heat of a laser specifically made to torture people." The man replied as Feorkan walked over.

"How's she doing?" He asked his face holding a evil smile.

"If she can stand a level 12 injection then I'll have the perfect torture slave if not then I'll just torture her until she dies that's all." The other replied then he said, "Oh and remember capture Humolef specifically now I don't really care about the others. Also try and kill that Van kid and his other companions I don't want them in my way."

"Of course sir as long as I get payed you have nothing to worry about." Feorkan replied smoothing out his shirt as two red organoids cam up behind him.

"Amakarye, Meklos get the zoids ready we are going to finish this once and for all." Feorkan said to the two organoids who nodded and left with out a word.

"Now Moonbay all I want you to scream got it?" The man asked with a evil smile.

"Yes but who are you?" She asked as she felt that hot tingling feeling again but this time all over her.

"I'm the Torture King!" The man yelled as he activated a button and it caused all the new laser blood cells to explode inside of Moonbay causing her to scream very loudly.

"I'll be going now have a good time." Feorkan said as he left to get into his zoid.

At the Palace inside at the dining room table

"Okay so we have to find Moonbay. But to do that we have to know more about this Feorkan person." Thomas said to nobody in particular.

"Yes we have to but uh how are we going to find things out about Feorkan if we haven't even met him yet?" Van said stuffing his mouth full with food.

"I bet he is the assassin. So we should wait until he strikes again then get some more answers." Irvine replied bashing a fist against the table.

"Yes but if we wait then there is a chance that he will get away." Fiona said with a thankful nod to Talon who was helping her into a chair.

"Uh excuse me but stupid question. Where in the world is the Prime Minister?" Talon asked looking around the table but not seeing Humolef.

"He went to the bathroom." Rudolf replied with a nod.

"Yes but wasn't that a half hour ago?" Thomas asked getting a nod in return.

"Yeah it doesn't take a half hour to use the toilet where is he?" Irvine replied as everyone got fearful looks on their faces.

They all ran to the bathroom and then they looked at Talon and Haro who were coming up behind them.

"What?" Talon asked seeing their fearful looks.

"You knock we don't want another incident." Van said referring to earlier that day.

"Okay." Talon says knocking on the door. No response. He knocks again and gets no answer. Then he and Haro ram the door down. Everyone looks around and gasps as they see the big hole in the wall.

"Shit they took him!" Talon roared punching the nearest thing which happened to be Thomas.

"Ouch what was that for?" Thomas asked as he shook his head wishing that his brother was still here.

"Sorry bout that." Talon replied with a sigh.

"Great so now they have Humolef and Moonbay what are we going to do?" Van asked as Irvine got frustrated.

"We can try to find them or see if they can come up with a way to get out themselves." Rudolf replied crying.

"Yes and hope that they both come back alive." Irvine said sighing.

Okay that ends this chappie read and review to make this story grow! Oh any guesses on who my least favorite charrie is?


	7. Chapter 7

Yay lets see nobody has guessed by least favorite charrie yet so keep guessing! Anyway on with the fic!

Chapter 7

Moonbay blinked as she woke up. All she remembered was that the Torture King injecting the laser blood into her and screaming very loudly. She guessed that she had passed out as she was now in a dark metal room with someone else from the loud moaning nearby.

"Who's there?" She asked trying to see if she could find the source of the sound.

"Prime Minister Humolef and if I guess correctly you must be Moonbay." Humolef replied with a loud groan now.

"Yea it's me Minister. What happened to get you here?" Moonbay asked feeling around on the floor until she found Humolef's foot. When she did she crawled over to the wall and sat next to him.

"I was in the bathroom washing my hands when a pitch black raptor like zoid busted the wall open. It took me out of the palace to here where I was immediately tortured by that freak of nature the Torture King." Humolef replied with a small sigh.

"Well if you can hold on Van and the others should be here soon and get us out of this predicament." Moonbay said with hope in her voice.

At the Palace Specifically the Hanger ((this way you guys don't get lost))

"Okay then. If Humolef actually decided to listen to me then he should have a tracking device on. We can use that to locate him and probably Moonbay." Talon said as Haro stood nearby.

"Yeah lets find them and get them back for what they did!" Irvine yelled punching a wall.

 That was when a explosion was heard. They all ran to there zoids when missiles hit the hanger wall. Luckily the shield on the Blade Liger protected them from a lot of the derby. 

"Dang it must be that sniper with support." Talon said as Haro fused with his Lightning Saix adding a couple of blades to it.

"Right lets find him and get rid of him." Van roared as Zeke fused with the Blade Liger.

"Looks like he is over that way guys." Thomas said using the Dibisons added sensors to locate the trouble making zoids.

"Then lets get him!" Irvine roared running off at top speed to get the sniper.

"Such a pity these fools just charge into battle. I really don't need to stick around any longer I've been payed. But causing a little more trouble never hurt anyone." Feorkan muttered as he fired at the charging Lightning Saix hitting it's front leg. He then ran off with two other zoids following all of them built for sniping.

"Dang it he's getting away go after him!" Irvine yelled as his zoid got up but fell done again.

"Can't do that. We have to get the Minister first." Talon replied sternly as he and the others caught up to Irvine.

"So any idea on where he is?" Van asked as Fiona checked something in the Ligers cockpit.

"He is over that ridge according to the tracker." Fiona replied and the others nodded knowing what they had to do.


End file.
